Jinxed
by voicenotheard
Summary: When Yami's father sends him to a neighboring kingdom for a year to meet a potential wife who is a very powerful witch he does everything from get tricked into taking a love potion to getting into a fight with the guy who takes care of the horses
1. chapter 1 The Princess and the Witch

It was just another ordinary day; the sun was rising, kids where getting ready for school, people where going to work, and Anaya was levitating pillows and throwing them at Sandra because her sword fighting practice was waking her up. Did I forget to mention this story takes place in Egypt in an alternate dimension?

"Stop that, I'm trying to sleep," Yelled Anaya from underneath her blanket. "You're no fun," said Sandra while she whacked the pillows away with her sword. "I'm loads of fun when I'm awake," said the very tired redhead.

"No your not you always obey the rules and all you ever want to do is read and practice your magic," her best friend replied. "Well if I didn't practice my magic who would stop Heishin from taking over since someone won't practice theirs," said Anaya giving her black haired friend a nasty look with her bright green eyes.

"But using a sword is so much more fun" said Sandra as she sliced a dummy (that had been enchanted to move on its own) in half with her sword.

"Well you're going to have to learn to use your magic sooner or later." said the groggy witch as she slowly got up. "Why?" replied Sandra in a slightly childish voice that did not fit her seeing as she was 17. "You know full well why, I can't hold off Heishin forever and you know you're the only one with enough power to finish him off," said a slightly annoyed Anaya.

"Well can't you just get stronger or can't Ginny do it?" said Sandra.

"NO!" said a now very annoyed Anaya "for the 16,000th time no, I am about as powerful as I'm going to get and Heishin just keeps getting stronger and Ginny your _little_ sister emphasis on little is 13 and just came into her powers and even when she is as strong as she will get around 18 if she practices 5 days a week like I do she will only be a little stronger then I am now so you see you who have been prophesied to be the most powerful witch there will be for a century (and no we can't wait that long) have to defeat Heishin with magic because I'm sorry but a sword just won't cut it with him," Anaya said breathing heavily from her rant.

"Fine sheesh you don't have to get so worked up, how about we go for a horseback ride that always relaxes me," said Sandra with a big smile on her face. "That's because Paul is always down there taking care of the horses," said her knowing friend in a slightly tired voice as she when to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "No it's not, I just like horseback riding," said Sandra in a not so convincing voice as she followed Anaya into the bathroom and picked up her own toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.

"And besides you know Queen Ishizu would kill us both; you for going and me for not stopping you," said Anaya in a slightly muffled voice because her mouth was full of toothpaste.

"Will you stop calling her Queen Ishizu I mean she has been like a mother to you since...since the accident," Sandra's voice faltered a little as she mentioned the accident that killed both Anaya's parents when they where eight. "I mean," said Sandra regaining the courage in her voice as the quick flicker of pain and shock in Anaya's face turned back to calm and slightly annoyed but no longer tiered "you could at least call her Ishizu or my mother; it's the same with my father you are always calling him King Odion," said Sandra. "I mean loosen up."

"Fine," said Anaya as she spit into the sink and wiped her face, "we will go horseback riding but we will need to get your sister to cover for us."

"Yay!" said Sandra happily as she hugged her redheaded best friend.

Five minutes later they quietly left their shared room and hoped they wouldn't run into anyone.

"Where is your sister's room again?" said Anaya in a slight whisper. "Down this hall take a left, go down that hall take another left and it's the third door on the right," replied Sandra taking after her friend and talking in a slight whisper. "Right," said Anaya.

They walked down the first hall quietly and turned left and screamed as they almost walked into Aaron and Yami. As soon as they saw who it was they calmed down and caught their breath.

"What are you doing wandering around this early?" said Anaya suspiciously. "Just looking around; this place is going to be my home for the next year (hopefully long) after all," said Yami in a nonchalant way. Sandra and Anaya looked at him with slight annoyance.

"Why don't we get going," said Yami's best friend Aaron, "we still haven't seen the whole palace yet," he said as he started to push Yami past the girls. "Nice seeing you again ladies; by," said Aaron as he smiled at the girls (a little longer at Anaya than Sandra) and walked off with Yami.


	2. Chapter 2 A Horseback Ride and a Talk

Fifteen minutes later Anaya was just finishing strapping her saddle on her chocolate colored horse, Sykes, who had strange birthmarks that looked like three magic sparks right above its two front legs

Fifteen minutes later Anaya was just finishing strapping her saddle on her chocolate colored horse, Sykes, who had strange birthmarks that looked like three magic sparks right above its two front legs. Now she was just standing in the magnificent barn, with at least 40 horses, waiting for Sandra to stop flirting with Paul and finish putting a saddle on her own horse. All the while thinking about Aaron; how cute he was, what a nice smile he had, what perfect hair he had, and how nice he seemed.

A short time after that, Anaya dragged Sandra away from Paul and used her magic to levitate her and put her on her horse, Hena (he-nă). "You're the one who wanted to go horseback riding so let's go," Anaya pointed out with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ok, ok let's go," replied Sandra and she lent down and hugged Hena's neck. "Hello Hena, I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in a while but big bad Auntie Anaya wouldn't let me," Sandra cooed.

"Only because I didn't want _you _to get in trouble," protested Anaya giving Sandra a nasty look.

"Fine, whatever, let's just go," Sandra muttered angrily, and then once again changing moods in an instant shouted, "race you to the pyramids!"

Anaya sighed, shook her head of long red hair, and then raced into the desert after her best friend. About 20 minutes later Sandra had just barely beaten Anaya to the pyramids. They got off their horses and looked around at the desert, where the only things there were the pyramids and a town off to the side. They sat down next to one of the biggest pyramids and drank some water out of their canteens. Anaya then conjured two large buckets in front of the horses and made two little rain clouds appear above the buckets filling them with water. Finishing their job, the rain clouds disappeared. "Magic comes in handy, doesn't it?" smirked Anaya.

"Or we could have just walked 20 feet to that well over there and gotten water out of it," said Sandra pointing to a well just outside of a town filled with bustling people about 60 feet away. Anaya's face fell and Sandra let out a laugh.

"It's not that funny; it saved us from having to get up so, blah," said Anaya recovering and sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yeah, walking 20 feet would have killed us," replied Sandra jokingly pretending to fall over and die.

"Why am I best friends with you anyway?" asked Anaya "You're such a dork," she finished as she pushed Sandra back down as she tried to sit up.

"Because I'm the princess and you are trying to suck up," Sandra replied with a laugh.

"Yeah right, some princess you are; you never wear your tiara, you don't do as you're told, you always sneak out, you don't protect your country, and you're not even planning on picking a husband when you are 18 like you are supposed to," said Anaya.

"So what, being a princess sucks. I'm not getting married to somebody I don't love and I defiantly don't love Yami. I'm not going to be queen, I'm not going risk my life to protect a country just because it's my duty, and I will not, I repeat, will not, wear that stupid tiara," Sandra replied in a small rant—again displaying her talent for split second mood changes.

"Ok, ok; I get it. You don't like being a princess. Let's just get back before we get into trouble," Anaya said, a little taken aback as she got up and mounted her horse.

"Fine," replied Sandra in a slightly tired and defeated voice. She too mounted her horse and they rode back to the palace.


End file.
